captain_sailorfandomcom-20200213-history
Historical Lore
Description This is the lore on the history of Life on the Plantation and related series. The history is meant to set a ground setting for why everything is as it is: the slavery, the drugs, etc. LotP and related are works of fiction, taking place in an alternate timeline, which diverges at the time of the real life American Civil War. This article, among others, is in no way trying to support the causes of slavery, communism, drug dealing, prostitution, or any other inhuman acts. We do not condone, but rather denounce through making fun of these actions through our videos, while recognizing that it still happens today. History History * 1852: ** Denmark colonizes Ellesmere Island instead of Britain. * 1863-1865: ** Well into the American Civil War, the USA loses several critical supply depots and manufacturing stations, mainly in Pennsylvania, to the Confederates. This leads to a loss by the United States, with a compromise negotiating that the Northern states belong to the USA, and a peace treaty in 1865. * 1890: ** With the rise of the Communist revolution occurring in Asia, the Soviet Union supports the rise of the People's Republic of China as an ally state to complement the already large territory. * 1898-1900: ** Asia ** The Philippines rebels against Spain, and they gain their independence in 1898. The United States of America never tries to make the Philippines part of them, because they still need to recover their army. ** North America ** Thanks to lack of US intervention, all of the Caribbean islands are part of Spain by 1900. * 1914-1919: ** The PRC, unsatisfied with the land that the USSR granted them, aligns with the Central Powers, and sends troops eastward to claim Alaska during the First World War, lowering the United States' supply of oil, which would benefit the Chinese later. The US eventually signs a peace treaty with China. They get to keep Alaska, but they must drop out of the war. Even though the USSR is neutral, the allied powers still win World War 1, due to earlier American involvement and more allies helping. * 1932: ** The rise of Imperial Japan scares China into expanding more into several Pacific Islands before Japan does, and into kickstarting a new science program designated "Burning Ember." * 1941-1949: ** Asia ** In 1941, One of China's naval bases in occupied Hawaii is bombed by Japan, in the hopes of crippling the Chinese Navy. What Japan doesn't realize is that several hundred units have already been manufactured for the Burning Ember project, and only days after the Pearl Harbor bombing, all major islands of Japan are consumed in nuclear fire. The explosions also cause a tsunami to devastate all of Japan. All that is left is a few small bits of islands swarming with abominable creatures, such as gigantic feline animals. ** India decides to declare their independence. In 1942, the British accept, seeing as they have bigger threats at hand. India reforms into the "Indian Union", a democratic union that recognizes all religions and cultures on the Indian Subcontinent. They get Afghanistan and Thailand to join them. India, still having ties with the British, ask them for an alliance. Britain accepts, and they call their alliance "The Commonwealth". ** In 1943, Indonesia rebels against the Dutch with Chinese support. Once the Dutch are pushed out, they turn into a military dictatorship, and begin to persecute all kinds of foreigners. The Commonwealth (India, Britain and Papua New Guinea) are enraged by this, and in 1944, declare war on Indonesia and China. Later, in 1947, Indonesia is completely occupied, but the Chinese and The Commonwealth seem to be making no major progress fighting each other, so they sign a Peace Treaty. India and China completely change their borders, while India annexes Sumatra, China forces Britain to let them annex Borneo, and Papua New Guinea annexes the rest of Indonesia. China also forces Britain to give them Malaysian Borneo. Britain, unable to maintain the rest of Malaysia, gives it to India in exchange for lots of money. ** North America ** With the destruction of Japan, China becomes power-hungry and threatens the United States, Mexico, and British Canada into the same fate unless they hand over their Pacific coasts in 1942. The little resistance stops when Utah meets a single atom bomb and the US is forced into the deal. Canada soon follows, and both countries are forced to cede large amounts of land to the Chinese. Mexico also loses lots of land, and in the chaos, a group named "La Restauración Imperial" takes over Mexico City. This action causes the founding of the Third Mexican Empire. China makes a deal with the Mexican Empire. Mexico will be given some American territory, and China will help them conquer the rest of Central America, under one condition: Mexico lets China keep their occupied Mexican territory. Mexico eventually accepts this deal, and by 1943, all of Central America is under Mexican control. Due to this success, China makes an alliance with The Third Mexican Empire, as long as Mexico adopts a few "socialist" ideas. They also invite The Confederacy to their alliance, seeing as all three countries (China, Mexico and the CSA) still support slavery. The CSA accepts too, and the three countries form an alliance named "三国联盟" (Three Country Alliance). ** During the second World War, Britain regains Canada into their nation as a means to strengthen themselves. They also give a few bits of Canadian land to the USA in exchange for money to help support Britain's economy. ** South America ** In 1945, 三国联盟 later decides to help Colombia and Argentina take over South America. They succeed with taking over most of them, and Peru cedes land to Argentina and Colombia becomes an Argentinian vassal, while the rest of the South American countries are annexed. That is, except for Brazil. Conservatives win the Brazilian elections and are able to push back the Colombians and Argentinians. They make peace with Brazil in 1946, where no land is lost or gained by either country. ** In 1947, France transfers French Guyana to the United States, in exchange for lots of money. ** Europe ** Nazi Germany is able to conquer most of Western Europe, but collapses in 1949 due to the death of Adolf Hitler, from a heart attack shortly after his second and only testicle is also shot off. Much of the land is taken by France, as well as some ex-Nazi areas in Northern Africa. The Soviets annex Poland, half of east Germany and Bavaria. However, a small holdout of national socialists remain in a bundle of small cities forming the city-state of Kekistan, a very wealthy and scientifically advanced society. ** Oceania ** The British also regain Australia to strengthen themselves even more. Papua New Guinea declares independence from the British in 1942. The British accept, and Papua New Guinea joins The Commonwealth. They give parts of Australia to India and Papua New Guinea for being in the Commonwealth. * 1954-1961: ** Europe/Asia ** In 1955, communists in French Indochina begin to rebel. China takes advantage of this and sends lots of support to the communists. By 1956, the communists take over all of French Indochina, and China annexes all of it. The US doesn't intervene, as they literally can't access the Pacific Ocean anymore, and The Commonwealth doesn't either because of their truce with China. ** Ex-Nazi officers meet with an Islamic terror group with much power in the middle east and form the Supreme Aryan Empire of Allah. Their allies are few, their enemies are fearful. In 1954, they declare an all-out war against the entire Middle East, the Balkans, Romania, Czechoslovakia, The Soviet Union and India. They win against everyone except for the Soviets and Indian, which they spend a year fighting. In 1956, they decide to declare a ceasefire, and their borders are redrawn. The Soviets lose Bavaria and bits of Eastern European lands to the Nazi Muslims, while the Soviets gain a bit of land in the Caucasus. The Indians gain a bit of territory in Iran. ** In 1959, the Soviet Union, desperate for resources, declares war on Finland. By 1960, the whole country is occupied, and The soviets annex Finland. The Soviets then send an ultimatum to Norway, telling them to cede Finnmark, or else the Soviets will declare war on Norway, Norway accepts, fearful of war. Norway then seeks to unify with Sweden, to protect themselves against the Soviets. Sweden accepts, and in 1961, Norway and Sweden unify into Nordica. They ask Denmark to join too, but the Danish decline. ** Africa ** In 1955, the Africans in the European South African Colonies have had enough of their treatment, and decide to rebel. Swaziland decides to separate from South Africa, and they overthrow the Apartheid South African Government. Swaziland supports the Ugandan rebels, and after they overrun the Majority of South Africa and Sub-Saharan Africa, they unify into the Federation of Uganda-Swaziland in 1958. This conflict is known as "The Great African Crisis". Today, they are the 2nd leading producer of movies. Meanwhile, The Supreme Aryan Empire of Allah takes over Egypt, Sudan and half of Ethiopia, while India takes over Somalia, the rest of Ethiopia and Djibouti. Not much happens in West Africa, other than Liberia taking over Sierra Leone. * 1962-1970: ** North America ** For two decades, the international community had condemned China for its violence against the Japanese. The only country willing to have diplomatic relations with China now is the Soviet Union, and even those are declining. Now, these feeling are reaching a breaking point. Due to Chinese settlers in New China condemning China's brutality against japan, as well as differences in the Chinese colonies in America compared to mainland China, the American Chinese colonies revolt, demanding they be recognized as the independent nation of the Communist State of New China. They are mainly only communist in name, allowing for slavery and capital gain, but with a very strong and overbearing government, although corrupt. War ensues between the PRC and New China. After years of bloodshed, in 1968, New China finally gains their independence, leaving New China with most of western North America, except for Alaska, which is traded from China to the USSR to make up for debt. ** In 1963, New China's spies steal blueprints of the United States' weapon diagrams, and kill their lead weapon designers while destroying all their work. This leads to the Type-63 Rifle being built, a model of rifle based loosely on the experimental XM16E1, using caseless rounds. It had very rare use in the New Chinese War for Independence, but by 1974 it was carried by almost every member of the New Chinese military forces. ** Europe ** In 1969, Catholics in Northern Ireland rebel, and the U.K. eventually cedes Northern Ireland to Ireland. ** In 1970, Kekistan, noticing the need for technology in warfare, starts development in Der Uberwaffe GM-2, a man-portable "wonder weapon." Designs finished in 1978. 1975-79: * Upon having their spies notice a large supply of Roentgenium-300 in what is, in real life, the Washington State area, the United States sends troops with the mysterious aid of Kekistan into the area to occupy it in 1975. This happens with the intent to allow businesses to sell Rg-300 to Kekistani weapons designers, in aid of Der Uberwaffe project. However, this is kept secret, and the public is told that the war is a police action due to a branch of the New Chinese army becoming a terrorist group, which is an outright fabrication. This war lasts until 1979, resulting in an American loss. However, enough Rg-300 is retrieved and sold to Kekistan that the Uberwaffe Gerat Modell Zwei is completed, as well as a large supercollider in Kekistan being built to manufacture quantities of Rg-300 to be used in der Uberwaffe. This war results in many US soldiers being taken as POWs, and left in New China without a way to get back to America due to law complications. This is where the army man from Life on the Plantation 6 comes from. 1981: * January: ** Valt Dizney gets contracted by Gay Cowboy to find a lost Ooga Booga, and fails miserably. Shortly after this, Captain Sailor intervenes to prevent the timeline from not making sense. * February-June: ** In early February through June, the events of Life on the Plantation 1 - 4 occur. * July: ** Ooga Booga escapes and is killed. Weeks later, Massa fills the void with another slave. ** After bringing the new slave back, he is killed too, and Massa resorts to calling upon a voodoo specialist to bring him back to life, but instead brings Ooga Booga back. Credit: All of this was written by "Flame", the actor of Ooga Booga, Booga Ooga, and that guy who's being interrogated in Cartel, and Betterbeter, the editor and cartographer of the Captain Sailor crew. The map was made by Betterbeter.